Fire and Ice
by Mchine19
Summary: It was a normal Monday, well until she showed up, the new girl. The girl with black hair with blue streaks, and electric blue eyes. Her name is... Well it starts now, the start of a werid but beautiful friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Danny's Pov

Thinking back now, I never thought it was possible for this to happen. Never knew that my worst enemy was to become my...well I'm not going to ruin the story for you, so I'll start the day it all started, Monday morning.

Chapter 1.

_Beep beep..._ I turn over in my sleep and I hit the snooze button, five more minutes I think. "Danny, get up your going to be late for school!" My mom yells probably outside my door. I reluctantly got up out of my bed, my bare feet hitting the floor. I drag my feet to the bathroom and take a shower. After my shower, I go downstairs to the kitchen and I eat breakfast. I get done ten minutes later, I'm out my front door and I'm on my way to school. I thought it was going to be a good day, too bad I was way off.

I was greeted by my friends Sam and Tucker, we exchanged how our weekend was. Mine was terrible, because ghosts wouldn't leave me alone especially one in particular Ember Mclain. Now that I think about she appeared every two hours, even when I was in shower now that was awkward. Have you ever fought a girl naked? I don't think so. She said she keeps appearing because she is on a mission to recover her guitar. That just happened to be in my closet, which led to a fight, and then my mom yelled at me for my messy room. My mom thought I was crazy when I was glaring at the wall, where Ember still stood. I still haven't seen Ember since last night, when I swear I thought she was watching me sleep, of course that could of been my imagination. This is going to be a long day.

My morning classes passed without a hitch, but after lunch things became weird. Guys began to talk about this new girl, I couldn't of cared less well until I saw her. Her hair was in a high pony, it was black as midnight with blue highlights that appeared to glow. Her eyes were electric blue that could pierce your soul. She was short probably around 5' 4. Her name is Amber Lain. I saw through her though, I knew who Amber Lain was, but what fun would it be if I told her I knew her. I figured I could have a little fun, what could go wrong? Apparently everything.

I tried to approach her, but that failed when the whole male population surrounded her. I just got shoved in a locker, how convenient. I immediately phased out of the locker to see what the big deal was. It was the head cheerleader and her circle of friends that surrounded Amber. Amber's eyes flashed neon green for a split second then they were blue again. Amber and the squad were glaring at her with such hate in their eyes, I thought she was going to explode. I quickly maneuvered between them, before things got out of hand. "Ladies, what seems to be the problem here?" I asked as I stood beside Amber. "Dipstick, give me my guitar back." Amber whispered in my ear. I look at her, "Um, I don't know who you are, and I don't have your guitar." I say to her with my eyebrow raised at her. Suddenly she grabs me by the bicep and pulls me away from the crowd, her and I are in a empty classroom. This can't be good, as I see her fist erupt in flames towards my face.

_**A/n: New story as you can see, so please review, we will update as soon as possible.**_

_**Happy Readings **_

_**Bro and Sis**_

_**Story by Mchine19&Krystinas78**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Algebra and Ember get into a fight.

Danny's Pov

I quickly dodge, and her flaming fist hits the wall behind me. "Ember! What are you doing here?" I ask trying to fake innocence. "My guitar, it glows, and its in your closet dipstick!" Ember exclaims while trying to throw punches at me. "Fine, I admit it, I took your guitar! Please don't kill me." I say while picking up an Algebra book and holding it up to my face. Suddenly the book catches on fire, and I immediately put it out with my hands that were covered in ice. "Really, Ember what did math do to you?" I ask her, I take a small step towards her. "After school, you can come to my house and I'll give you your guitar back." I say to her. "I can't, if I do then I'll get captured by your ghost hunting parents." She says. "Okay, lets meet at the park, that's close to my house." I say to her. Ember nods her head in agreement, she steps towards me and I can smell her perfume. "If you don't come with my guitar, then I'll come for you." Ember whispers sweetly in my ear. Then the bell rings, whew saved by the bell.

After school, I went home and when I opened my closet the guitar was gone. "Crap!" I shout under my breath. I showed up at the park with a shovel, I might as well dig my own grave. Ember appeared in front of me with a evil smirk on her angelic face. "Where's my guitar?" She asks. "Well, you see I went home, and I looked in my closet and your guitar was gone." I say to her not meeting her eyes. "So what's the shovel for?" Ember asks. "My grave." I say to her. She cracks a smile at me and then laughs. "What? I was serious." I say to her. "Come on, dipstick, since you screwed up you can fix your mistake." Ember says. "Fine." I say as we walk off into the sunset.

Just kidding, what really happened led to mass destruction. Never let two enemies try to work together, it doesn't work out. We just couldn't seem to get along, screaming matches led to fist fights, well she would hit me. I was raised not to hit a girl, even if they are the undead. "Maybe its time for you to get a new guitar." I suggest. She looks at me and then looks away, her face glistens in the sun from the tears that fell. "I died with it, it's part of me. I can't just get a new one Danny." She says to me. I nod my head, even though I really don't understand it, then I realize she used my first name. I don't comment on it, afraid she'll break my face. "Don't worry Em, we will find it." I say to her.

A few hours of looking with no luck, Ember and I call it a day. It was getting dark soon and she needed to get home before the ghost hunters came out. I open my closet again, to look for some clothes and I see a green sticky note with writing on it where the guitar was. How come I didn't see the note before? I rip it off the wall and I quickly scan it: looking for Ms. Ember's guitar? You can have it back, once you find me. I am yellow, with four wheels that go round and round, find me and receive the next clue.

P.s: Plate number 666, address ghost zone, The prison that walks.

I reread the note, and I sigh. Where's Ember when you need her? I guess its time for a visit to the Ghost zone.

_**A/n: Hope you like it! **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews!**_

_**Happy Readings**_

_**Bro and Sis**_

_**Story by: Mchine19&Krystinas78**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ember's Pov

I was really minding my own business when Danny crashes through my door. "Ever heard of knocking Dipstick?" I ask annoyed. "Yeah, I have but I was hoping to see you naked, but now I'm disappointed." He says in amusement, I'm not so amused. "What do you need Dipstick?" I ask. "Oh yeah, I found this." He says while handing over the sticky note. I read it and thinking really a scavenger hunt? What twisted person does this stuff? "I know where to find this school bus." I say while reaching for my jacket. "Lets go to Walkers prison." I say.

Danny and I finally get to Walkers prison, we were bickering so much it took us forever to get there. We snuck pass the guards, and finally made it to where the cars, and buses were parked. After some wrong turns, and wrong buses. We finally made it to bus 666. Danny and I got inside and on the steering wheel there was a bright yellow sticky note. I grabbed it and read it aloud. _**Good job, you are smarter then I thought. To find the guitar, find the next clue. Which is: 30 white horses stood on a red hill, what am I? There you will find the next clue. **_

"Whoever came up with this dumb scavenger hunt is going to get rekilled for hiding my guitar." I say bitterly. "Calm down, Ember we will find whoever took your guitar. If not then I'll help you until your reunited with your guitar." Danny says to me in a soft voice. "We should call it a day, it's starting to get dark." I say to Danny. He nods in agreement, and we leave the Ghost zone.

Danny and I end up back at his house, which I find kind of funny considering his parents are ghost hunters and their ghost alarms haven't gone off. We quickly find ourselves in the kitchen and make some sandwiches to eat. Suddenly when I'm halfway done with my sandwich it dawns on me where we have to go next. "Hey Dipstick, I know the answer to the riddle…Its_" I got cut off, when I see Vlad appear in the kitchen. "Daniel, tsk tsk, keeping an enemy ghost right in your home." Vlad says with an evil smirk on his face. "What would your parents think?" says the taunting ghost in front of us.

Danny goes ghost and I reach behind me for my guitar, when I remember I don' t have it anymore. I curse and scan the kitchen for a weapon, I see a frying pan that'll work for now. I grab it and the frying pan immediately catches on fire. I smirk at Vlad, and I think I saw fear in his eyes, but I could have imagined it. Danny throws an ecto-beam at Vlad and Vlad goes through the wall. We hear groaning from the other side, which is funny considering he is half dead.

That's when we notice someone was watching the entire time. Crap

A/n: Look an Update! It's a miracle! We have been pretty busy, even though we are on Christmas break.

_**Happy Readings & Happy New Year!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" Ja…. Jazz what are you doing"? I asked flabbergasted,

My redhead sister scanned the room; her apple green eyes bore into mine, without any hesitation used her sarcastic wit.

" Well Danny considering I live here, I thought I had the right to go into the kitchen, apparently I were mistaken, I also see you brought some 'friends' Ember and whatever the thing that came flying through the wall".

I looked at the siren she went invisible, great and I thought we were allies; I turned back to Jazz " uh I can explain"? I recounted how I took ember's guitar and how it was stolen out of my closet and the sticky notes explaining if she wanted her guitar back we would have follow the notes and figure out the riddles, it led us all the way across the ghost zone, to walkers prison.

She looked at the whole in the wall again, then at the unconscious plasmius, " if I buy that which I'm not saying I am, why would you steal your archrival's guitar, that's incredibly stupid, it's almost like teasing a hungry lion, why I repeat why Danny"?

I didn't have time to answer, a bolt of energy hit jazz and she fell unconscious, I looked at where the bolt came from, and saw plasmius giving me an evil smirk, and he threw a flash of energy and my eyes were temporarily blinded, after the spots cleared, I went to were Jazz were.

I knelt down were Jazz was and gently shook her, after a few minutes of shaking her green eyes blinked up at me, " fine Danny, go get that ghost and throttle him for me"

I nodded and shouted my infamous catch phrase " going ghost" snow-white rings went up and down my body and I flew out the window and after Vlad.

I went through a portal that led me through in unexplored part of the ghost zone, I spotted Vlad and chased him, he flew fast and just when I thought I would catch up to him he sped ahead and when I thought I lost him, he would appear up ahead waiting for me to catch up.

Finally though I caught up to him, I managed to get a hold of him, but he managed to slip out of my hold and flew into pariah dark's castle, Dark and dank creepy.

" Plasmius" I shouted I flew into the belly of the beast and spotted plasmius.

**A/n sorry but inspiration eluded me and I'm also sorry if this horrible, I think this is coming to an end.**


End file.
